borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
There May Be Some Side Effects...
There May Be Some Side Effects... continues your mission to fix the problem at Jakobs Cove. Dr. Ned wants you to head to Generally Hospital and recover the antidote he was working on. Only one small problem: the key to get in was lost, so you will have to find another route. Background :"Ned was testing a skag-based antidote to the zombie plague. The skags are immune to the illness, so Ned believes his antidote could be effective. Bring the antidote sample to the Claptrap in town so Ned can continue his research." Walkthrough Objectives :Find the antidote sample for Dr. Ned. :*Spooky entrance found :*Antidote recovered Strategy #Transition back to Jakobs Cove. Head south to the coastline to the gravestone which is now interactive. #Once you enter the zone, follow the winding path through the graveyard to the hospital on top of the hill. You will be attacked by hordes of zombies along the way. #At the top, you will notice an opening in the fence on your right. Go in the opening and watch the cut-scene that lets you know life just took a turn for the worst. Get ready for a boss fight and a new opponent: Hank Reiss. (The fight can be fairly easy with a Maliwan Hellfire.) #After you kill Hank Reiss, head up the hill to the hospital. The door is locked up tight, but right next to it is a Dahl dumpster with the antidote inside. #Return to Jakobs Cove and give the sample to the Claptrap. Completion :"Claptrap was hacked! Investigate the story about Dr. Ned." Notes *Text of Antidote item: There are a few drops remaining in the bottle. *You may to do the Leave It To The Professionals at the same time with this mission. *Prior to turning in the mission: When you return to town to turn in this mission you will find Jakobs Cove Claptrap tied up next to the bounty board. He immediately asks for your help. Before you can help he will talk in a different voice telling you not to trust the claptrap or Dr. Ned and directs you to take the boat tied up at the pier to a secret lab and use a special knock to get in the door. :Jakobs Cove Claptrap: Oh thank goodness! Get me the hell out of here! We have precious little time. :Voice: Before you go off and help that lying mobile toaster; you'll want to hear this: Dr. Ned is not who you think he is and he's about as trustworthy as my dog I put down for being untrustworthy. :Jakobs Cove Claptrap: Whoa. Haha. Got ya, hooo boy. Just kidding around there. Feel free to forget everything I just-- :Voice: This is all true. But don't take my word for it. Look for yourself. Take the boat tied to the pier to the lab on the other side. You'll find a door in the town that will require a special knock. I love special knocks. :Jakobs Cove Claptrap: Whoa! I'm possessed! :Voice: The knock sounds like this. (series of knocks) Now go, and leave this robot for the skags. *Completing this mission will open up additional missions at the bounty board. Nearby Missions *Leave It To The Professionals *Eggcellent Opportunity! *Missing: Hank Reiss *It's Alive *The Pack Trivia *The person who hacked the claptrap is more than likely Marcus; the claptrap speaks using his accent, one of its quotes talks about him wanting to kill Marcus, and during the closing narration he is seen tying it up when he references that he played a large role in the story. ru:Могут быть побочные явления...